Their our little girls !
by irishfanficgal
Summary: What happens when Spencer and Morgan's adopted twin daughters fall for Henry and Jack? A lot of fights that's what! reid/morgan pairing with a surprise twist at the end! DISCAIMER I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS(sadly :( )only own my O.Cs AU ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all my lovelies out there! Hope you enjoy this story! It popped into my mind while I was watching the legendary show and well I couldn't resist gumdrops! I know it's not amazing and in the next chapter the most cliché thing happens. But what can I say I'm a sucker for happy endings :D I LOVE YOU ALL AS MUCH AS GARCIA LOVES HER CHOCLATE ADONADIS !Enjoy cupcakes **

Chapter 1

Derek woke up to see Spencer lounging all over the bed nearly pushing him off._ Oh this won't do Dr Reid_ Morgan smirks. He walks into their daughter's room where Aphrodite and Ruby (Their 14 year old twins) were huddled protectively around Toby and Josh (their 2 year old twins the adoption agency had a laugh at the chances of them to getting two sets of twins) _Beauty and the beast _playing on loop on the TV in the room. He smiled and went down to the kitchen to get a bucket a some water and a lotta ice. Oh Spencer would not try to push him out of bed again.

When Spencer had stopped yelling and the kids had been calmed down Derek and Spencer decide to tell them (well really the girls as the boys were to young to understand)that they adopting new-born triplets and taking a year off work for them. The kids all realized that they would have their dads home for a whole year and they were thrilled that they would have three new additions to the family. Garcia (who was the unofficial mother of the kids) already knew and had already bought mountains of matching clothes just like she had done for all the new additions to their ever growing family.

Aphrodite and Ruby groaned as they left the breakfast celebration to get ready for school. The good thing was Jack and Henry were all in the same class as them and to be honest Ruby had a ginormous crush on Jack while Aphrodite held a candle for Henry. Little did they know that Jack and Henry returned their affections! They always walked to school together on account of the fact they all lived practically beside each other. And JJ (who was paranoid ever since Will had been kidnapped and killed on the job on his own) had thought it was a good idea Spencer, Derek, Hotch and Beth quickly agreed. Henry and Jack had an unbreakable bond of having a parent murdered that Ruby and Aphrodite (or Aph) not only respected but awed how close they were. When they hear the boys knock they smooth out their outfits and run out the door without saying bye to their dads. When they open the door the boys see why.

They looked amazing. Ruby (living up to her name) had red hot-pants with fishnet stockings underneath with a belly-top that said _kiss me ;) _while Aphrodite wore a denim mini, fishnet stockings and an identical belly to Ruby. Ruby had red streaks in her dark brown hair while Aphrodite had pink ones in her blond hair. The lads were casually dressed (with no schoolbags like the girls) in jeans and white t-shirts with carefully spiked hair. They all burst out laughing at how they all had the same idea to ditch and go to the mall and then the skater park or something. Fate had a shock in store for them that day. Karma is a bitch as they say.

When they get to the mall (they took the train cause it was a little bit out of town) they immediately decide to grab some ice cream because as Ruby declared it was never to early for the frozen tub of dreams. Jack wasn't going to argue and Henry and Aphrodite were to busy flirting to argue. Jack insists on paying. They all laugh taking a table at the food court. Henry gets some ice-cream on his lips and Aphrodite threatens to kiss it off. Henry dares her jokingly. Next moment she grabs his shoulders and kisses him in the middle of food court. Henry is quick to return the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Jack and Ruby stare until they pull away. "There all ice-cream gone" Aphrodite says happily taking a spoon of Henry's ice cream. "Yea and I you get some of mine I get some of yours" Henry flirts taking a spoonful and pushing it into his makes her mind up the same time as Jack. They both reach for other at the same time and just kiss while Henry and Aphrodite catcall. Ruby gives them the finger while moving closer to Jack.

They quickly decide to go to the park where many more kisses were given and Jack and Henry ask the girls to be their girlfriends. "Hey! You should come over to sleep over tonight. All of our parents are going to some bureau dinner thing and we can just use the whole we'll watch the twins" Ruby suggests much to everyone's excitement. "What side do I get" Henry jokingly asks. Aphrodite leans over and whispers something into Henry's ear. " Hell yea!" Henry says. Jack and Ruby raise their eyebrows.

It works. Their parents agree to let them sleep over because it would be safer as they say completely oblivious to the fact they were being played. They all smirk at each other while they parents are saying goodbyes to them. When their parents are safely gone and Toby and Josh were tucked upstairs with some Scooby doo movie or something Aphrodite drags Henry upstairs while Jack and Ruby opt for the couch. Yes it goes further then they originally assumed and yes they all lost their virginities that night but they had no regrets.

A little while after Ruby and Jack decide to creep upstairs to the bedroom where when they got in Aphrodite and Henry were asleep the only thing covering them was a sheet. Ruby and Jack woke them up turned around to let them get changed into their pajama's then decided that it would look more innocent if they pushed the beds together and put a movie on. It would look more like a group of friends then two separate ones. ANd when their parents looked in on them it did. Henry had an arm curled around Aphrodite who was cuddled up into him and Jack and Ruby in an identical position. After a lot of cooing from Garcia and JJ and then a few photo's they left as quietly as they came.

**So? Did you enjoy chapter 1 cupcakes? I know my nicknames may freak you out but meh I'm a lil crazy ! ;) Will try to post again TONIGHT if I can lovey doves. I adore getting reviews PM me if you like/dislike the story. H.D (My initials) outtie! LOVE yas sweetie pies **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappointed I didn't update sooner! Sorry gumdrops but had a helluva lot of stuff going on ! But a lil later than promised Here's CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2... 2 Months Later.**

Aphrodite was sleeping in Garcia's apartment AGAIN when she had to rush to the toilet to vomit. Garcia runs out concerned and raises her eyebrow. "Oh dewdrop please don't tell me" she didn't need to continue. Aphrodite nodded bursting into helpless tears. Garcia doesn't hesitate to pull her into a hug "Twins. You're the only one who knows. I can't tell Henry. I just can't. He'll be so disappointed and I don't even think he's into me anymore" she wails which is totally unlike her. "Honey, You listen to me. That boy loves you anyone could see it. As for he'll be disappointed he won't because he'll take full we have to tell your dads ok?" Garcia says gently. "And JJ. But first Henry deserves to know." Aphrodite nods mutely.

Henry is nervous as he walks into the food court. He sees Aphrodite sitting at their table(the table they first kissed at). His heart breaks at the sight of her. Her eyes are red and puffy, her hairs thrown into a messy ponytail and her face is blotchy. He immediately assumes that she found out about his drunken one night stand last month. "Please let me explain" Henry begs. Aphrodite looks surprised but nods confused. Garcia was parked outside waiting. " Look I was drunk and she was there and it meant nothing. I missed you and I regret sleeping with her. I do" He starts. "You cheated on me?" Aphrodite says looking tearful but then her eye go dead. "I'm pregnant. But I don't need you to be involved. I don't WANT you to be involved in _my_ baby' life. _My _kid is better off without cheating scum like you" she says in an emotionless tone. Henry feels sick. Not because he was going to be a father but because he did this to the once full of life girl. He broke her. She stands up and walks away.

When she gets to the car Garcia is getting out. "He's not coming near me or _my_ baby. He cheated on me" Aphrodite says the dead look in her eye. Garcia sees red. "Stay here" she growls. Without another word she marches into the mall hell bent on finding Henry. She finds him in the food court. "HENRY LA MONTAGNE JARAEU WHAT IN THE WORLD! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME NOW!" Garcia yells. Henry looks at his godmother fearfully. He had never seen her so angry. "NOW!" he follows without another protest.

"Now why did you do it? That poor girl is a zombie. She has no emotions right now!" Garcia roars. "I was drunk. I regret it" Henry says weakly. "Not good enough! Derek is going to kill you! And your mom! Oh dear god you better come with us to tell your parents" Garcia sighs rubbing her forehead. he nods and goes to climb in the back with Aphrodite which results in her climbing into the front. Henry looks surprised. "Well what did you expect" Garcia whispers to him. He catches Aphrodite's eye in the mirror and pleads through his eyes. Something flashes in her eyes but is gone just as quick going back to her emotionless mask.

After they break the news to their pissed off parents Henry admits to cheating on her and although Ruby lunges for him(Jack holds her back) Aphrodite walks away to her room. Ruby follows shooting daggers at Henry. His mom had already had a rant at him, Derek had already threatened his life multiple times but the worst had to be Spencer. He didn't say anything to him which made his heart sink. All he did was follow Aphrodite up to the room to comfort her and now he was lying at home in bed thinking how stupid he had been and how the girl he loved was just a house away yet that felt like an eternity.

Ruby is lying in her bed fuming at what Henry had done to her sister. She was like an empty shell nothing there anymore. " Aph look it's just me here and if you want to break down I won't tell anyone" Ruby says to get no response. She sighs and turns over. " Will you tell JJ and Henry that the scan is tomorrow" was all Aphrodite said. "Sure" Ruby wasn't going to let her talk to that creep anymore. "You're not coming. It'll be me, Garcia, Dad, Dad, JJ and maybe Henry because JJ will probably make him." Aphrodite whispered no bitterness there no nothing really. "OK fine" Ruby sighs at least Garcia will be there she won't let anything happen.

The next morning Derek and Spencer wake them and tell them that the scan is in two hours if Aphrodite wants to get dressed and have a shower. Aphrodite flings herself into her fathers' arms surprising both of them. "I'm sorry" she whispers then goes back to her zombie like state. Reid and Morgan's heart breaks at their little girl's hurt. "Honey you have nothing to apologise for. Nothing. Now you're father and I had an argument about the way I reacted or rather didn't react yesterday. I didn't trust myself not to do something I would regret. OK?" Spencer says gently. Aphrodite nods acknowledging that she heard and walks out of the room. Spencer and Morgan look at Ruby who shakes her head. "She's broken and we need to fix her" she states simply. They nod their agreement then go to wake up the boys as Ruby would be minding them for the day.

When the car pulls up to the clinic they see JJ's is already there. When they walk in Derek obviously trying his best to keep his cool Henry and JJ stand to greet them. "Hey" JJ greets. Aphrodite wanders around the room looking lost in thought. Henry goes to talk to her but Spencer grabs his shoulders. "Nuh uh uh buddy. You aren't going to hurt her again. JJ?" he says looking at her. Her heart races when he says her name. She knew that falling for him would suck in the long run. "Henry he's right. She hates you right now. She's hormonal. Very scared, betrayed and angry about going through it without a partner." JJ advised wisely. Reid and Morgan look at her amazed as always at her wisdom. "When did you get so damn wise" Derek raises his eyebrow at her. "When you weren't looking I guess" she jokes. Garcia bursts in, a colourful explosion of colour and strides over to Aphrodite. "How's my favourite pregnant gumdrop today" she asks hugging her close. To everyone's surprise she pushe away. " I can't do this" she says. "I cannot do this anymore! JJ I want you to know your grandkid but I can't stand to be in the same room as that" Aphrodite looks pointedly at Henry "So I'm done trying. You can know him her or them. But not him" she says. "NO! THEY'RE MY KIDS TOO!" Henry cries out. Everyne agrees. "Fine but don't expect me to be skipping for frickin' joy. And don't you dare say I didn't warn you" Aphrodite stands nose to nose with Henry who's itching to kiss her unaware that she's having the same internal battle. "You break their hearts I break your hmm manhood. Understood? And this is for cheating on me" she finishes sweetly. She holds his shoulders leaning in as if to kiss him then swiftly knees him in the balls. " Next patient please." the nurse calls.

**So do you like it? I love getting reviews and feel free to spam my inbox! Lovin' writing this story so ... TIL THE NEXT CHAPER.**


End file.
